


I'm Cool with It

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Poe is really kind, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and rey likes that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: I guess I kind of hate most things. But I never really seemed to hate you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that cool?Rey hates a lot of things, but not Poe Dameron.CONTAINS SMALL SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	I'm Cool with It

It turns out that once the war is over, most people that want to talk to her only does so because they want something. She gets offers from leaders of many systems to start a new Jedi order on in their system or people wanting her to join the new government. She hates it, she hates how she somehow became a bargaining chip in negotiations. 

“Oh the Jedi can go to that system and take care of it,” becomes a common sentence that Rey hears or “Jedi, can you help me with something?” And it pisses her off every time. She has a name, one that she earned, one she chose for herself and she would very much appreciate it if people used it.

Well there’s one person that she doesn’t mind when they don’t use her name and that’s only because he gave her a nice nickname. Even those used to annoy her back on Jakku, but when Poe calls her Sunshine for the first time, she realizes she really likes it. Not only does she like the nickname, she really likes him and in a way that surprises her. 

Poe is always kind to her and when he asks her for something it’s always because he wants her help to do it, not because he wants her to do it for him. She knows he sometimes asks her help for things he can absolutely do by himself just so she doesn’t have to agree to clean up someone else’s mess. 

They are on a diplomatic mission together, both of them slightly drunk after the party the attended, where Poe discretely passed her his drink all night long. They ended up talking all night in Poe’s room and that’s when she tells him exactly how she feels.

“I guess I kinda hate most things,” Rey says, picking at her robes. “I don’t think I even like being a Jedi,” she adds which makes Poe look quite worried. “At least not the kinda Jedi people want me to be.” Poe smiles, having heard and seen first hand what people expect of her. “But you know what? I never really seem to hate you?”

“Yeah?” Poe answers, blushing slightly. “You never hate me? Even when I’m being difficult?”

“I never hate you Poe, so I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that cool?”

Poe doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds and Rey starts to regret ever saying something, but the grin that etches itself onto Poe’s face makes that thought vanish quickly.

“That is absolutely cool with me Sunshine,” Poe breaths out. “Gods I’m more than cool with it, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
